Twilight songific
by AbbeySalvatore
Summary: What If singer/songwriters could read the twilight characters minds and then write songs about it? Read to find out


**A/N I have tried to portray hour the character was feeling and then the artist wrote a song about it dos basically it's what they were thinking/doing and then there's a song about it.**

**A DROP IN THE OCEAN BY RON POPE**

_**haven't listened to this song? Well go to... **_

music/Ron+Pope?l=0

**Edwards POV**

**(Book/ movie Twilight)**

There she was, Bella Swan, the love of my life, standing right in front of me, suddenly the wind changed direction, everything changed.

I wish that she was mine...

_**A drop in the ocean**_

_**A change in the weather**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together**_

She could never love me though.

**_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_**

But if there was even the slightest chance she could, I would hold her close to me and never let go.

_**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**_

I remember our first conversation, the first time she met my family and then I thought how could she love a monster like me? Is she pretending to love me because she's scared? Well If that's the case I'm going to make the most of put time together

**_I don't wanna waste the weekend_**

**_If you don't love me pretend_**

**_A few more hours then it's time to go_**

**(New Moon)**

I can't believe I left her, I wonder if she'll be ok, I know if I could, I would be crying and as long as I live I will never love anyone else but my Bella...

**_As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm_**

**_It's too late to cry_**

**_Too broken to move on_**

I wish I could go back, just one more time, I hope she's having a good life.

**_And still I can't let you be_**

**_Most nights I hardly sleep_**

**_Don't take what you don't need from me_**

Everything's changed since I left. The wind changed back, I wish we were together but that will never happen again...

_**It's just a drop in the ocean**_

_**A change in the weather**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together**_

_**Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**_

She trusted me and I will regret it for as long as I will live, I will surely go to hell now...

**_Misplaced trust and old friends_**

**_Never counting regrets_**

**_By the grace of God I do not rest at all_**

I hate England, it's just as bad as it was in the 1800's, I miss Forks, I miss Bella, that'd be my only excuse for returning, but I can't. She deserves someone who will love her properly.

_**New England as the leaves change**_

_**The last excuse that I'll claim**_

_**I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl**_

I wish I could go back, just one more time. I hope she's having a good life.

**_And still I cant let you be_**

**_Most nights I hardly sleep_**

**_Don't take what you don't need from me_**

Bella's dead. She's not coming back so I'm going to Italy. It's so sunny here, now we can be together. Together in heaven, I hope they say yes, I'll be with you soon my Bella.

_**It's just a drop in the ocean**_

_**A change in the weather**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my Heaven.**_

They said no. So I'm going to expose myself,in 3,2,1...

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**_

_**No**_

_**No**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**_

_**No**_

_**No**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away**_

_**Oh**_

_**Oh**_

Bella? It's Bella! The sun is shining. Everything is perfect now, oh crap it's felix, I stiffened and took a protective stance in front of Bella, I just got her back!

**_A drop in the ocean_**

**_A change in the weather_**

**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_**

**_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_**

**_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_**

We're back in forks with Bella, my Bella...

_**You are my heaven**_

_**A/N review!**_


End file.
